CragWings
Created By: Nix Appearance CragWings used to be Sandwings, until they were punished by an animus for disloyalty and plots to kill and replace their queen, so they share some similarities to SandWings, like their forked black tongues and obsidian black eyes. CragWings have slim, muscular bodies with a short, flattish snout and long jagged teeth that occasionally poke out. They have a large fan like ridge from their snout to the tip of their tail. The ridge can have many patterns, the most common being circles; colors include blues, greens, reds, oranges, and yellows. CragWing scales are usually the colors of stone, such as yellow(sandstone), gray(stone), light gray(sometimes like marble or granite), green(mossy green, sometimes as dapples not full scale color), and rarely amber or black(obsidian). Their scales are cool like stone, and are a bit harder than the other tribes. All CragWings have no wings, except for the queen, since she has an animus touched amber necklace that grants the wearer wings, which is passed down from queen to queen. Their claws are jagged and sharp like an IceWings, making them sharper and more lethal. Abilities CragWings can climb up steep mountains and cliffs using their jagged claws to grip on, making them very versatile, even without wings. They are also quick and agile, so they can weave around an enemies attacks, getting closer and closer before delivering a swift, strong blow with their claws. This is one of their favored strategies, that and sneaking up silently from the water then lunging at their victims, although they can't breathe in the water making this a less used strategy and often a last resort. CragWings can infect enemies with venom using from a venom sack in their throats when they bite. They can control when they use their venom, so they don't accidentally infect someone when training. This venom gives the victim rabies-like symptoms, and kills the victim in 4 days if not cured: Day 1: Victim will be hyper and/or twitchy Day 2: Victim will start to show signs of sleep deprivation, still twitchy and hyper Day 3: Victim will show signs of aggression, will be foaming pink foam from the mouth, still twitchy Day 4: Victim's health will slowly deteriorate over time, still foaming, twitchy, and more aggressive than before. Victim will die before the fifth day(around 7pm, sometimes 9pm) Cure: A Mixture Of Horsemint, Water, And CragWing Venom Animus?: Possibly, None Known Members Queen: Queen Ravine King: Deceased Royals: Princess Amber, Prince Cliff Others: Flint Gallery None History CragWings were SandWings in the past(a bit after the scorching). They had hatred for their queen, Queen Scorpion, and made plots to kill and replace her. Jerboa heard about these plots and they were punished with animus magic, removing their wings and changing them into a totally different type of dragon. They were exiled from the SandWing kingdom, where they disappeared for a short while. Filled with resentment and hatred, the CragWings allied with the StormWings and TalonWings and attacked the SandWings, as well as trying to attack and wipe out the other tribes. The other tribes rose up and fought back, driving out the three rouge tribes. After that they were never heard from again, seemingly gone. The three tribes found another continent, and split is amongst themselves. They have been living there ever since, with conflict here or there. Stories None Atm Trivia * Some CragWings are born with a rare condition called Shining Scales, where their scales are glassy or transparent like glass or jewels. Their scales are often colored like gems or jewels as well(Like diamonds or rubies). It is not lethal and has no pros or cons, it's simply cosmetic. ** One known dragon with this condition is Princess Amber Category:Fantribe